Il primo e la L'ultimo
by del.josandra
Summary: Satu hari yang mereka lalui, di antara dua ribu hari lainnya. Bermula dari canda hangat bersama anak-anak, mengayuh sepeda bersama-sama, sampai bersikap bodoh karena dua cup eskrim. Hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bisa melakukannya. Side Story dari ff "Poenitere". ChanBaek. BL. OneShoot, completed.


**S**achi**M**alff **P**roudly **P**resent

**.**

**.**

**B**yun **B**aekhyun – **P**ark **C**hanyeol

**Il primo e la L'ultimo** (Italia) : Pertama dan Terakhir

**.**

**.**

**Warn : Ini side story dari Poenitere. Bisa dibaca terpisah. Dan tolong, bacanya terpisah saja, daripada nanti nyesel. Kan Poenitere endingnya bikin gondok. **Berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengurangi typo. Ngga yakin sama genre.

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari menyela di antara kisi-kisi jendela kamar seorang Park Chanyeol, membuatnya mengernyit tajam dalam pejaman matanya. Terlalu pagi untuk bangun, bahkan saat Minggu yang indah seperti ini. Chanyeol malah membalikkan badannya memunggungi jendela kamar yang berada di samping kirinya seraya mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"CHANYEOLLL BANGUUUN!"

Teriakan Byun Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menggeram. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyumpal kedua telinga, menghindari pekikan Baekhyun berikutnya. Oh, tolonglah, ia sedang malas bangun pagi!

"CHANYEOL!" sebuah bantingan pintu membuat Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang guling tercinta. Matanya masih terpejam erat, mencoba untuk mengembalikan potongan-potongan mimpi yang ia dapat.

Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang kini sedang mematung di ambang pintu, berdecak kesal ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang masih enak-enakan tidur seperti itu.

"Chanyeol, bangun! Kau ingat tidak?! Kita kan akan ke Panti Asuhan dan berlibur hari ini!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melempar beberapa potong pakaian milik Chanyeol kearah sang kekasih yang mulai menggeliat bangun.

"Kau mandi, dan akan kusiapkan sarapan! Cepatlah!"

"Mhh..."

Chanyeol menggeram rendah sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Manik hitam miliknya membuka perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya sinar mentari yang menyilaukan.

Dan suara langkah kaki Baekhyun yang menjauh darinya membuat Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Perlahan, dia kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada bantal putih empuk yang menggiurkan.

"SEPULUH MENIT KUTUNGGU DI DAPUR! DAN JANGAN TIDUR LAGI!"

Dan kalimat itu membuat Park Chanyeol berdecak kesal sambil menyambar beberapa potong pakaian yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, berjalan malas menuju ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun baru saja mengelap tangannya yang kotor ketika Chanyeol berjalan sambil memasang wajah lesu ke dapur. Pemuda tinggi itu langsung menyamankan diri di sebuah kursi makan yang terletak di tengah-tengah dapur minimalis di apartemen miliknya tersebut.

Mukanya masih nampak lesu, sementara kedua matanya agak memerah. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia tahu, pekerjaan Chanyeol memang berat. Dan mungkin kali ini Baekhyun yang terlalu egois karena sudah memaksa Chanyeol untuk meluangkan waktu bagi mereka berdua...

Perlahan, pemuda mungil tersebut melangkah sambil membawa secangkir kopi hitam panas kesukaan kekasih. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan kopi tersebut padanya. Sebuah senyuman hangat ia berikan pada Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan cara yang sama.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng pendek seraya menyeruput kopinya. "Tidak."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau memang sedang lelah, kita beristirahat di rumah saja. Kita bisa berlibur dan menengok Panti Asuhan lain waktu."

Chanyeol menoleh sembari mengernyit heran. "Aku tidak lelah, Baek. Lagian—kau sangat menginginkan liburan berdua denganku, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tak yakin. "Memang, tapi jika kau lelah, aku jadi tak tega..."

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopi tersebut dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan hangat. Tangannya terjulur untuk membelai lembut surai _brunette _milik sang kekasih tercinta.

Kedua netra itu bertemu pandang, menyalurkan bongkahan-bongkahan cinta yang terciprat jelas dalam gurat pandang mereka. Tatapan keduanya menghangat.

"Baek. Aku memang lelah, tapi bersamamu adalah satu-satunya obat untukku bersemangat lagi," tukas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun memegang tangan pemuda di sampingnya yang masih bertengger hangat di rambutnya, mengelusnya lembut. Ia ingin merasakan belaian lembut Chanyeol saat tangan itu berada di helaian-helaian rambut _brunette _miliknya. Terasa damai dan menenangkan.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan penuh kasih pada hidung mungil Baekhyun yang mengerut ketika ia melakukannya, membuat kedua insan itu tertawa pelan.

Kemudian, hidung Chanyeol tiba-tiba malah balik mengerut ketika ia merasakan bau aneh yang menyengat. Ia mencoba mengendusnya, meraba baunya dalam partikel-partikel udara di sana.

"Baek, ini bau ap—"

"ASTAGA, YEOL! MASAKANNYA **GOSONG**!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masih tertawa keras bahkan sampai mereka sudah berada di dalam taksi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke pinggir kota. Baekhyun—di sampingnya—mencebik lucu tatkala kekasihnya itu masih saja tak mau diam.

"Astaga, Baek! Kau ini lucu sekali!"

Baekhyun melotot tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Diam!"

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengacak surai Baekhyun gemas. "Kau ini saking terpana dan terpesonanya denganku sampai-sampai melupakan masakanmu sendiri, ha? Hahaha."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dari rambutnya. "Kau sendiri yang menggodaku dengan tatapan dan gombalanmu itu, Park."

Chanyeol menggeleng heran, masih dengan tawa yang melingkupinya. Ia sungguh tak yakin. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melupakan masakannya sendiri—dan malah menjadi gosong—hanya gara-gara ia menatapnya intens seperti tadi?

"Lain kali jika kau memasak, aku takkan menatapmu sep—"

"DIAM!"

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. "Oke, Baek, tenanglah."

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya ke jalanan ketika Chanyeol kembali mengacak lembut surainya. Tangannya ia dekapkan di depan dada, memasang tampang tak mau bicara pada Chanyeol—yang pasti tak bakal bertahan lama.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam bagi mereka untuk dapat menjangkau pinggir kota dari tempat apartemen mereka tinggal.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun berkata pada Chanyeol bahwa kapan-kapan, ia mau mengunjungi sebuah Panti Asuhan yang terletak di pinggir kota. Chanyeol menyanggupinya. Bahkan ia berjanji akan meluangkan satu hari penuh bagi mereka berdua untuk berlibur kesana.

Chanyeol berjanji jika mereka akan berjalan-jalan di pinggir kota, menikmati satu-satunya hari yang bisa mereka luangkan. Baekhyun sangat bahagia ketika mendengarnya. Dan ia tak berhenti mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih pada sang kekasih tercinta.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang Chanyeol rasa adalah hari yang pas untuk mewujudkan keinginan Baekhyun. Hari ini mereka benar-benar bebas dari kegiatan apapun. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menyeterika pakaian mereka dan bersiap-siap tadi malam untuk acara hari ini.

Mereka memang hanya satu hari di sana, itupun takkan menginap. Jadi—mereka tak membawa pakaian dan hanya membawa barang-barang penting seperti dompet dan ponsel.

Tepat ketika taksi tersebut berhenti di sebuah bangunan sederhana bercat putih gading, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol setelah sang pemuda bermarga Park tersebut mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taksi yang mereka naiki.

Chanyeol mengaduh kesal ketika Baekhyun—dengan tak beradabnya—menggeret tangannya paksa, berlari-lari menyusuri taman kecil di depan Panti Asuhan tersebut.

Tenaga Baekhyun memang ampuh sekali. Terbukti, ia bisa menggeret tangan Chanyeol yang berbadan lebih besar dari dirinya itu untuk bisa sampai ke depan pintu masuk Panti.

Sebuah senyum lebar ia kembangkan saat ia menoleh pada Chanyeol di sampingnya. Hati Chanyeol menghangat.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum riang, bahagia, penuh dengan pancaran cinta dan kasih seperti ini,membuat hatinya meloncat dari tempatnya, membuncah bahagia. Dalam hati ia beseloroh, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ia takkan menyakiti hati pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk memencet bel. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, seorang perempuan berpakaian rapi membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mundur satu langkah ketika pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok perempuan dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai lembut di belakang telinganya.

Perempuan tersebut tersenyum ramah pada keduanya. "Apakah Anda Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Tangannya ia ulurkan lagi untuk menjabat tangan perempuan di depannya itu. "Saya Byun Baekhyun, yang kemarin menelepon Panti ini."

Perempuan itu mengangguk senang dan menjabat uluran tangan Baekhyun. "Oh—saya Shin Ra, yang berbicara dengan Anda di telepon kemarin. Ah—dan apakah ini adalah Tuan Park?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun untuk beralih menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Saya Park Chanyeol."

Perempuan yang menjabat sebagai kepala Panti Asuhan tersebut mengangguk mengerti. "Ah—senang sekali kami bisa kedatangan tamu seperti kalian, Tuan. Ah, iya! Mari, masuk!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kaki Shin Ra, menuju ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Hawa hangat menyeruak di antara hati keduanya ketika tatapan mereka tertuju pada beberapa anak kecil dan balita yang berlarian mengitari ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sana. Pekik dan tawa renyah anak-anak di sana membuat kedua pemuda itu ikut tertawa gemas melihat tingkah mereka.

Manik Baekhyun menatap salah satu anak kecil—yang ia taksir berumur tiga tahun—sedang bermain boneka dengan beberapa anak perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum hangat ketika anak tersebut memandang kearahnya.

Langkah kaki keduanya terhenti ketika Shin Ra mulai duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna _cream _yang terletak di ruang tengah. Beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang bermain boneka di ruangan tersebut, menunduk hormat pada Shin Ra dan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol, kemudian beranjak pergi membawa boneka-boneka mereka.

"Silakan duduk."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian mendudukkan diri mereka tepat berada di seberang Shin Ra duduk.

Mereka bertiga berbincang hangat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyampaikan maksud mereka datang kesini. Shin Ra nampak sangat senang mendengar bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkunjung untuk melihat dan bermain bersama anak-anak di sana.

Chanyeol juga berkata bahwa mereka berdua berniat memberikan bantuan materiil untuk anak-anak yang tinggal di sana. Saat ia menyampaikan hal tersebut, manik mata Shin Ra melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Di zaman sekarang ini, jarang-jarang ada orang yang mau menyumbangkan uang mereka untuk membantu para anak yatim piatu, atau bahkan anak yang terbuang. Jangankan membantu materiil, berkunjung ke Panti Asuhan saja jarang ada yang mau melakukannya.

Shin Ra berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih pada kedua pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Kepala sang gadis manis tersebut beberapa kali menunduk, memberikan rasa terimakasih yang teramat besar.

"Kalau begitu, mari saya antar ke ruang anak-anak biasanya bermain," ajak Shin Ra seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Senyuman cerah di wajah Baekhyun melebar. Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada Chanyeol yang duduk di samping kirinya. Sang kekasih balas tersenyum gembira, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai _brunette _Baekhyun sayang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengekor di belakang Shin Ra. Beberapa anak kecil terlihat sedang berlari-lari membawa mainan mereka, sambil bersenandung kecil. Sekumpulan anak lelaki berpapasan dengan mereka bertiga. Dua di antara anak lelaki tersebut terlihat sedang mengayunkan pesawat mainan mereka di udara, sementara satu anak yang lain terlihat sedang tertawa terkikik di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat-erat, sebuah senyum lebar masih terpatri di bibir mungilnya.

Langkah keduanya terhenti ketika Shin Ra telah mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa _tosca_ lembut. Tirainya dibuka, membuat sinar matahari yang masih menyengat panas masuk kedalam ruangan.

Beberapa balita terlihat sedang bermain dengan boneka di atas lantai. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ketika ia melihat seorang balita perempuan yang sedang menangis di tengah ruangan.

Kakinya bergerak perlahan, mendekati sang anak yang sedang menangis. Satu langkah di depannya, Baekhyun berhenti. Ia duduk bersimpuh di depan sang anak.

Chanyeol dan Shin Ra—yang masih berdiri di belakang—tersenyum ketika tangan halus Baekhyun terulur untuk mengelus pipi tembem balita yang berumur dua tahun tersebut.

Netra Baekhyun menghangat, ketika balita di depannya mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya, berusaha menggapai Baekhyun. Sang pemuda bermarga Byun terkekeh pelan, sembari menggendong anak tersebut.

"Namanya Maticca," ujar Shin Ra lembut. Tangannya ia dekapkan di depan dada. Sebuah senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang menciumi seluruh wajah balita mungil tersebut.

Tubuh Baekhyun ia tegapkan kembali, dalam gendongannya, balita bernama Maticca tersebut mulai berhenti menangis. Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri dan kanan, sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

Dan ketika Shin Ra undur diri dari sana, Chanyeol mengangguk paham, sementara Baekhyun bahkan tak menggubrisnya. Pemuda itu masih sibuk bermain dan tertawa dengan Maticca.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, beberapa balita yang mengumpul di tengah lantai terlihat menoleh padanya.

Seorang bayi berumur satu tahun, yang sedang bermain boneka Pororo bersama dengan balita lain, langsung menangis ketika Chanyeol merendahkan dirinya dan mengusap lembut pipi putihnya.

Buru-buru, Chanyeol langsung menarik kembali tangannya dengan dahi yang mengernyit heran. Ia—tak paham. Kenapa anak itu malah menangis ketika ia mendekat, sih?

Baekhyun—yang kini masih menggendong Maticca dan bersenandung pelan—langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang menurutnya lucu.

Anak yang tadi Chanyeol dekati masih menangis meraung-raung. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai udara, semacam meminta pertolongan pada siapapun yang bisa membantunya.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, kemudian melangkah mendekati sang kekasih di tengah ruangan. Sebuah senyum mengejek masih terpatri di bibir indahnya.

"Mungkin anak itu takut padamu. Kau kan seperti peri jahat," goda Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol mencebik lucu.

"Ini," ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil, "kaupegangi dia sebentar. Hey, manis, ikut paman Yeollie sebentar, ya?" lanjutnya seraya mengecup pucuk hidung Maticca sayang.

"Tapi, Baek—aku tak bisa menggendong anak kecil..."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Kau lihat aku menggendongnya tadi, kan? Nah, gampang seperti tadi. Nih," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan Maticca pada Chnayeol

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya hati-hati. Bibirnya masih mengerucut sebal pada Baekhyun.

Mulanya, Chanyeol agak ragu ketika Maticca telah sampai dengan selamat di tangannya. Ia takut jika Maticca akan terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur lantai, berdarah, koma, kemudian mati. Atau Maticca akan menangis meraung-raung seperti anak yang satu tadi.

Namun sejurus kemudian, Chanyeol malah heran sendiri. Ia mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika Maticca malah tertawa kecil saat tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai hidung mancung Chanyeol.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mendekap Maticca—sama seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi. Ia menyenderkan tubuh mungil sang balita pada dada bidangnya, sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, persis seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi.

Baekhyun—yang sudah berdiri sambil menenangkan anak berumur satu tahun yang menangis tadi—tersenyum manis ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mendekap erat Maticca dalam gendongannya.

Bayi perempuan di dalam gendongan Baekhyun berhenti menangis ketika tangan lentik Baekhyun terulur untuk mengelus punggung mungil itu lembut. Dalam dekapan hangat seorang Byun Baekhyun, bayi mungil berambut pirang terang itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati gerakan tubuh ringan Baekhyun yang bergoyang perlahan dan _lullaby _yang ia lanturkan.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, tepat kearah Baekhyun yang juga sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sang pemuda bermarga Park tersebut tersenyum tak yakin, tubuhnya masih ia gerak-gerakkan. Nampaknya, Maticca juga sudah mulai terlelap.

"Kupikir dia tidur," ujar Chanyeol sambil melihat wajah Maticca yang mulai memejamkan mata. Sesekali, Chanyeol akan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi putih Maticca lembut saat sang balita dalam gendongannya merasa tak nyaman, atau bergerak gelisah.

Hati Baekhyun menghangat saat ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum tulus pada bayi di dalam gendongannya. Ia ikut tertawa ketika Chanyeol terkekeh pelan pada Maticca yang bergerak tak nyaman dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk menidurkan Maticca dan satu bayi yang ia gendong ke atas sebuah boks bayi di pojok ruangan.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Langkah keduanya terhenti di depan dua buah boks bayi di sana. Tangan Baekhyun terjulur untuk membaringkan bayi dalam gendongannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap surai pirang sang bayi lembut. Hati-hati, ia membaringkannya, menjaga sang bayi agar tak menangis lagi.

Chanyeol—yang sama sekali tidak bisa menidurkan bayi—masih terdiam sambil mengelus rambut Maticca pelan. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Dengan ragu, ia menatap boks bayi di depannya.

Ingatkan aku jika aku lupa, bahwa Park Chanyeol tak pernah menidurkan, bahkan menggendong bayi seumur-umur. Dan ini pengalaman pertamanya.

Ia memilih untuk menghela napas pelan, sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai menidurkan bayi yang ia gendong tadi.

"Baek, tolong letakkan anak ini."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri kikuk di sebelahnya. Satu alis Baekhyun terangkat tinggi.

"Kau saja. Maticca tanggunganmu."

Chanyeol menggeram rendah. "Baek, plis."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Ia menggeleng tak percaya pada Chanyeol, kemudian merebut Maticca dari gendongannya.

Tangan mungil Maticca mengusap kedua matanya, rengekan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Baekhyun mulai bersenandung kecil, ia mendekap Maticca sambil mengelus surainya lembut. Saat ia merasa Maticca telah kembali tenang, ia berjalan ke depan boks bayi di depan Chanyeol, melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi pada bayi yang satunya.

Senyum Chanyeol menghangat saat Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi Maticca. Tangannya terselip di dalam saku celananya. Maniknya masih menatap Baekhyun yang mengusap surai Maticca sayang.

"Dia anak yang manis. Dia menyebut namaku dengan panggilan 'Yun' saja." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari boks bayi itu.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa saat Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Dia sudah bisa bicara?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu belum, bodoh! Dia masih dua tahun, mungkin baru bisa mengucapkan satu dua kata, atau suku katanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan untuk menghampiri segerombol balita lain di tengah ruangan.

Ada empat orang anak perempuan yang duduk di atas lantai, mungkin antara kisaran umur dua sampai tiga tahun.

Baekhyun duduk di antara mereka berempat, sementara Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, tangannya ia sedekapkan di depan dadanya.

"Kakak boleh ikut main?" tanya Baekhyun pada keempat anak di sana.

Dua anak di sana mengangguk riang. Boneka Barbie di tangan salah satu anak itu ia julurkan pada Baekhyun. "Kakak bisa main sama boneka Shina."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meraih boneka tersebut. "Terimakasih. Namamu Shina?"

Anak tersebut mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia langsung mengambil satu boneka lain di depannya. Anak yang lain masih sibuk dengan boneka mereka sendiri. Satu anak yang berada tepat di samping kanan Baekhyun menarik ujung baju Baekhyun.

Sang pemuda bersurai _brunette _tersebut menoleh. "Ya, sayang?"

"Kakak tampan sekali."

Baekhyun tertawa gemas. Tangannya mengacak rambut merah menyala anak di sampingnya itu dengan gemas. "Kau juga cantik. Mau jadi pacarku nanti?"

Sang anak hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun, lalu kembali berkutat pada bonekanya.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. Tangan kekarnya melingkar posesif. Hidung mancungnya menggesek lembut surai lembut milik sang kekasih, mencoba menghirup aroma yang menguar harum dari sana.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Tangannya mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan lembut. "Aku suka mereka."

"Kau cocok jadi _Eomma_. Aku suka padamu."

Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan. "Jangan gombal."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun mesra. "Aku tidak gombal. Aku serius. Kau?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian balas mengecup pucuk hidung sang kekasih gemas. "Aku sangat membencimu."

Chanyeol tertawa bahagia. Ia masih memeluk Baekhyun mesra. Badannya ia goyang-goyangkan, bibir tipisnya bersenandung lagu anak-anak.

Anak disekitar mereka masih sibuk bermain boneka. Mungkin tak sadar jika di sana ada dua orang pemuda yang tengah mengucap kata cinta.

Anak bernama Shina tadi menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berpelukan sambil tertawa. Sebuah senyum riang mampir di wajahnya ketika melihat Chanyeol mengedip padanya—tentu saja Baekhyun tak tahu hal itu. Kalau Baekhyun tahu, ia pasti sudah melepaskan pelukannya...

Hampir sejam mereka berada di ruangan itu. Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan ikuta duduk di samping Shina dan salah seorang balita lain. Ia memegang sebuah boneka _barbie _berambut hitam, sementara Shina dan seorang balita lain terlihat sedang mengajak _barbie _milik Chanyeol berbicara. Sesekali, Chanyeol akan menirukan suara perempuan ketika dua balita tersebut bertanya atau menggumamkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun yang duduk di depan mereka terkekeh pelan ketika Chanyeol mencoba menirukan suara perempuan.

Dia sendiri sedang memegang salah satu _Power Ranger_ berwarna merah. Sesekali, ia melayangkan mainan tersebut di udara, bertingkah seperti hendak menangkap dua boneka _barbie _yang di pegang oleh kedua anak di samping kanan-kirinya. Anak-anak tersebut akan tertawa riang saat _Power Ranger _milik Baekhyun berhasil mendekat dan menabrakkan diri pada boneka mereka.

Mereka bermain bersama dengan para balita di sana sampai matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Saat jam sudah menujukkan pukul sebelas lebih empat puluh menit, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri dan berkata pada anak-anak itu bahwa mereka berdua akan berkeliling di ruangan lain.

Seorang anak menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menarik ujung kaus Baekhyun sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya.

Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya. "Ya, cantik?"

Sang anak dengan surai hitam legam dan pipi tembem yang menggemaskan itu langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum hangat ketika sebuah boneka _barbie _kepang dua itu terulur pada Baekhyun.

"Kapan-kapan, kakak-kakak tampan harus kembali lagi kesini."

Dengan sigap, sang pemuda bermarga Byun tersebut langsung meraihnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendekap anak tersebut erat-erat, tak luput mengucapkan, "terimakasih, cantik. Aku menyayangimu."

Chanyeol—yang masih berdiri—mengusap surai sang anak sayang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkah keluar setelah melambai ringan pada anak-anak yang masih menatap mereka dengan senyum riang. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol melirik dua buah boks bayi yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun...

Kedua pemuda tampan tersebut langsung berjalan keluar, tepatnya ke sebuah taman kecil, di mana tiga anak lelaki sedang bermain bola. Mereka bertiga terlihat bingung menentukan siapa yang akan melawan siapa.

Baekhyun berlari kearah mereka. Chanyeol-yang mengikuti dari belakang—hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menanggapi gerak lincah dan riang sang kekasih.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang berbicara dengan salah satu anak lelaki yang ia perkirakan berusia enam tahun.

"Bagaimana kalau kakak dan teman kakak ikut bermain?"

"Dua? Bukannya tiga ditambah dua sama dengan lima, ya, kak? Jadi nggak bisa bentuk kelompok lagi dong?"

Baekhyun terlihat mengernyit, ia mencoba berpikir. Namun sejurus kemudian, ia memekik. "Teman kakak kan jago main bola. Jadi satu di antara kalian bermain dengannya, dan yang dua sama kakak, gimana?"

Tiga anak lelaki tersebut terlihat saling melempar pandang. Saat Chanyeol datang dan melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada mereka semua, salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

"Oke. Kita undi pakai batu-gunting-kertas ya kak. Yang menang pertama kali yang satu kelompok dengan teman kakak."

Baekhyun mengangguk riang.

Saat seorang di sana mengeluarkan batu, dan dua yang lainnya gunting, Baekhyun bertepuk tangan begitu keras, dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Nah, kau—siapa namamu?"

"Haiden."

"Nah, Haiden, kau bermain dengan teman kakak. Perkenalkan nama kakak Baekhyun, dan nama teman kakak yang ini Chanyeol. Kalian berdua, ikut kakak."

Ketiga anak tersebut mengangguk riang, lalu berlarian ke taman di belakang Panti. Di sana, dua buah gawang kecil sudah berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Chanyeol merangkul anak bernama Haiden tersebut, tangan kirinya membawa bola sepak yang tadi mereka bawa.

Baekhyun berlari bersama dua anak yang lain, tangan kanan dan kirinya menggenggam tangan mungil mereka.

Lima menit bermain, Chanyeol merasa kesulitan karena selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh dua anak kecil dari tim Baekhyun. Bukannya ia tidak bisa bermain bola—hanya saja, dia takut. Bagaimana jika nanti Chanyeol kurang berhati-hati, lalu menubruk anak-anak itu? Kan repot jadinya.

Makanya, setelah sepuluh menit pertama, salah seorang anak dari tim Baekhyun berhasil mencetak gol. Anak bernama Soo-Ie tersebut langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun dan temannya, kemudian mereka bertiga berpelukan erat-erat.

Haiden mendengus dan menyedekapkan tangannya sebal di depan dada. Ia merengut lucu pada Chanyeol yang nyengir tak bersalah.

Ronde kedua di mulai. Haiden meminta pada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol saja yang maju menyerang.

Chanyeol berhasil merebut bola dari Baekhyun, tapi kemudian—seorang anak dari tim Baekhyun kembali berhasil merebut bolanya. Anak itu berlari dengan cepat, menyusuri lapangan kecil tersebut. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat ia berada tepat di belakang sang anak, tangan kekarnya menggapai pinggang mungil tersebut. Anak kecil itu memekik kaget ketika tubuh mungilnya terangkat ke udara.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi.

Baekhyun dan dua anak yang lain tertawa keras ketika melihat Chanyeol yang berlagak seperti pahlawan yang berhasil meringkus musuhnya. Sang anak yang berputar-putar di udara menjerit-jerit, sesekali tertawa keras sekali.

Sejam lebih penuh mereka habiskan untuk bermain bola bersama ketiga anak tersebut. Sampai pada jam satu siang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkata bahwa mereka harus pulang.

Saat berjalan kembali menuju ke Panti Asuhan, Chanyeol melihat tiga buah sepeda berwarna hijau, merah, dan kuning yang terparkir rapi di samping Panti Asuhan.

Sebersit ide datang ke kepala Chanyeol. Dia berlari duluan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya.

Saat ia bertemu dengan Shin Ra di serambi depan Panti Asuhan, Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya.

"Maaf, Nona. Apa sepeda di samping sana adalah sepeda milik Panti?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menunjuk tempat dimana tiga sepeda tadi berada.

Shin Ra tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. "Iya, Tuan Park. Memangnya—kenapa? Anda mau meminjamnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk riang, dan itu membuat Shin Ra terkekeh pelan.

"Anda dan Tuan Byun bisa meminjamnya, Tuan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Ah, benarkah? Terimakasih, Nona! Kami akan mengembalikannya saat sore tiba."

Chanyeol langsung berlari kembali menghampiri Baekhyun setelah Shin Ra menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol berlari kecil, dan tepat ketika Baekhyun berada di depannya, ia berhenti.

"Kau kenapa meninggalkanku sih?!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras sekali. "Sori."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, ia menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana tiga buah sepeda itu terparkir.

Baekhyun memekik keras ketika tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram erat lengannya. "Yak! Kita mau kemana?! Jangan geret tanganku, Yoda!"

Chanyeol tak menggubris teriakan Baekhyun. Ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Saat tubuh tegapnya berdiri tepat di depan sepeda-sepeda mungil tersebut, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Baek, ayo bersepeda!"

Baekhyun cengo.

"A—apa?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ayo bersepeda, Baek. Keliling wilayah sekitar."

Baekhyun belum sempat menjawab saat Chanyeol kembali menarik lengan tangannya. Sang pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Chanyeol itu hanya bisa melongo tak percaya saat Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap dengan sepeda kuning yang ia naiki.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang bahkan tak bergeming. "Cepat, Baek. Ini sudah semakin panas."

Baekhyun melotot tajam pada Chanyeol, namun pada akhirnya—ia menaiki sepeda berwarna hijau di samping Chanyeol juga. "Kita mau kemana, sih? Seperti kau tahu wilayah sini saja!"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil pada Baekhyun, lalu memberi isyarat pada sang kekasih untuk melajukan sepeda yang ia naiki.

Baekhyun harus bersusah payah mengayuh sepedanya untuk bisa sejajar dengan laju sepeda kekasihnya. Beberapa tetes keringat sudah mulai menjalar di kening sang pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Yeollhh—tunggu aku—bodoh!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sesekali, ia akan menoleh kebelakang, sekadar untuk mengetahui apakah Baekhyun tertinggal terlalu jauh atau tidak. Dan ketika ia merasa Baekhyun terengah-engah jauh dibelakangnya, ia akan menghentikan laju sepeda, menunggu Baekhyun agar bisa mengejarnya.

"Tungguhh aku, boddddohh!" Baekhyun meracau tak jelas ketika ia berhenti tepat di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedang nyengir tak bersalah.

Chanyeol makin tertawa keras ketika Baekhyun beringas memukuli lengannya. "Aw—! Berhenti, Baek! Sakit, tahu?!"

"Biar! Kau tak tahu kalau napasku sudah habis, hah?!"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil. "Oke, oke, Baek. Jangan marah begitu dong, ah."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia masih menyedekapkan tangannya, menolak untuk memandang Chanyeol. "_Mantra_nya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Maaf."

"Yang panjang. Yang bagus. Yang romantis."

"Hmp—" Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, kemudian kembali bersuara, "maafkanakuBaekhyunkusayangkucintakukasihkuyangpalingkucintaisepenuhhatiduniaakhirat~"

Baekhyun mengernyit tajam sambil menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Ulangi! Yang jelas!"

Chanyeol memicing tajam. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyunku, sayangku, cintaku, kasihku yang paling kucintai sepenuh hati dunia akhirat."

Baekhyun mengangkat dua jempolnya ke udara, kemudian menepuk kedua pipi Chanyeol pelan. "_Good boy_!"

Chanyeol mendengus tak percaya. Saat maniknya mengamati daerah sekitar, ia menemukan sebuah spanduk kuning yang terpampang di sebelah kiri jalan.

**Hari **_**Ice Cream **_**gratis! Jangan lewatkan! Hanya pada 24 Mei 2014 di Central Park!**

Mata Chanyeol kembali mengamati daerah sekitar. Ada beberapa _stand _eskrim yang berjejer agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Beberapa anak kecil antre untuk mendapatkan eskrim.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Udara yang begitu terik membuat peluhnya membanjir.

"Baek."

"Hm. Apalagi sekarang?"

Chanyeol merengut sebal. "Ayo makan eskrim!"

Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Gaya sekali. Memangnya kau baw—HEY!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Chanyeol langsung turun dari sepedanya dan menggeret tangan Baekhyun agar segera mengikuti langkahnya.

Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan saat kakinya terantuk sepeda yang ia naiki, mengingat bahwa saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya, ia belum turun dari sana.

"KAU INI SUKA MENYIKSA _UKE_, YA?!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tak menggubris Baekhyun. Ia tetap menarik tangan Baekhyun, sampai mereka berdua sampai di salah satu _stand _eskrim yang tak seberapa penuh. Antreannya hanya sekitar sepuluh orang.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun, tak menggubris sang kekasih yang masih cemberut karena ulahnya barusan.

Empat menit mereka mengantre, akhirnya tibalah giliran Chanyeol yang memesan.

"Selamat sore, Tuan. Mau pesan apa?"

Chanyeol menampakkan senyum lima jari andalannya. "Satu porsi eskris strawberry dan satu porsi eskrim pisang tanpa topping."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun di belakangnya ketika penjual eskrim tersebut sedang membuatkan pesanannya.

"Baek? Masih marah, ya?"

"Hm."

"Baek, nanti cepet tua, lho?"

"Hng."

"Baek, kau it—"

"Silakan, Tuan, pesanan Anda telah siap," ujar sang penjual seraya menyodorkan dua buah _cup _eskrim pesanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian penjual itu kembali bersuara, "semuanya tiga puluh ribu won, Tuan."

_Krik._

Chanyeol membatu.

Sedetik kemudian, ia mengerjap tak yakin. Matanya masih menatap penjual eskrim itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namun, setelahnya, ia kembali bersuara, "err—bisa kau pegangi sebentar eskrim saya?"

Sang penjual tersenyum ramah saat Chanyeol berbalik pada Baekhyun dan kembali menarik tangannya. Baekhyun memekik kesakitan sembari berusaha berontak lepas.

"Apa sih, Yeol?!"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun ketika mereka telah menjauh beberapa langkah dari _stand _tadi. Menghela napas lelah, Chanyeol mulai berbicara.

"Baek?"

"HM?!"

"Ini tanggal berapa, Baek?"

"Duapuluh lima."

Chanyeol cengo. Jadi—hari ini bukan tanggal duapuluh empat?!

"Baek..."

"Apa."

"Emm—itu, kau tahu, kan, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Alis Baekhyun berkedut heran. "Hm."

"Kau juga tahu, kan, kalau apapun yang aku miliki akan kuserahkan padamu. Semua uang, ATM, apartemen, bahkan jiwa dan ragaku?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan. Chanyeol yang berlebihan seperti ini sudah ia hapal betul.

"Kau percaya itu, kan, Baek?"

"Hm."

"Dan kau tahu, kan, kalau dompetku ke—"

"Berapa?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "A—apa?"

Byun Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. "Berapa harga eskrimnya? Kau tak bawa dompet dan aku harus membayarnya, kan? Kau itu, aku kan sudah bil—"

Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena saat itu juga, Chanyeol langsung merengkuh erat tubuh mungilnya.

"Lepas, bodoh! Kita menjadi tontonan banyak orang!"

Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian nyengir nista pada kekasihnya. "Sori."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet hitamnya.

Chanyeol merangkul pundah Baekhyun mesra sambil berjalan penuh percaya diri kembali ke _stand _eskrim tadi.

Setelah menyerahkan uang dan mengambil pesanan mereka, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada penjualnya dan melangkah ringan dari sana.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana ia bisa tahan bersama dengan orang seperti Chanyeol ini?

Menghela napas pasrah, ia mulai memakan eskrim miliknya. Tangan kanannya terkait erat pada tangan kiri Chanyeol. Sesekali, senyuman lebar akan mereka pertontonkan ketika ada hal lucu atau hal menyenangkan di hadapan mereka.

Jalanan yang tak begitu ramai membuat mereka bisa menikmati sore indah di pinggir kota metropolitan tersebut.

"Baek?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum bak orang gila.

"Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, tiap kalimat sesederhana seperti tadi bisa membuat hatinya menghangat jika diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Sebanyak apapun pemuda itu bergurau dan menyusahkannya, Baekhyun tak pernah luput tersipu ketika mendengar kata cinta dari Chanyeol.

"Baek, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Eskrim-ku sudah manis, jangan ditambah manis lagi gegara senyummu barusan."

Baekhyun mencubit keras-keras pinggang kekasihnya, dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan bicara konyol!"

"Aku tak berbicara konyol! Aku serius, Baek. Astaga... Aku itu mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Aku tahu."

"Baek, jawab," pinta Chanyeol memelas. Langkahnya terhenti, dan itu membuat Baekhyun juga berhenti melangkah.

Keduanya berpapasan. Manik mereka bersirobok dalam diam, menyiratkan rasa cinta yang sudah banyak mereka umbar lewat kata-kata. Menyuarakan kasih sayang yang telah banyak mereka hanturkan.

"Aku—"

"..."

"Aku—"

"Ya?! Kau apa?!" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, kemudian—ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin kau mengganti tiga puluh ribu won milikku."

Chanyeol hampir frustasi. Membuat Baekhyun jujur adalah satu dari seribu hal menyusahkan. Menyerah, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, kembali melangkah di samping Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil.

Satu hal yang harus kita tahu.

Sebanyak apapun mereka berdua bergurau. Sebanyak apapun mereka berdua berceloteh riang. Sebanyak apapun mereka bertingkah konyol. Dan sebanyak apapun mereka tak mau mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu juga, Yeol!'

Kedua tangan itu masih terkait mesra. Mengabaikan deru angin sore yang makin membuat keduanya bergidik kedinginan.

Sebanyak apapun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa atas kebodohan masing-masing, dalam hati, keduanya telah lama mengikat janji. Janji yang mereka rawat, dan takkan dibiarkan untuk mengarat sampai mereka sekarat...

Hari itu, dimulai dari perjalanan mereka ke Panti Asuhan, mendekap bayi-bayi mungil nan lucu, sampai saat mereka berdua bergandeng tangan dengan dua _cup _eskrim di tangannya, dalam hati, Baekhyun mengucapkan sebuah kalimat...

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol...'_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **pesanan dari **Kimsangraa **yang minta ChanBaek fluff, dan untuk **DiraLeeXiOh **beserta semua reader yang minta Poenitere buat ada sekuelnya. Duh, maaf, itu udah tamat, hehe. Katanya mau minta BaekYeol yang fluff. Nggak tahu dah nih fic jadinya fluff apa apaan haha XD Ini udah mati-matiaaan. Fluff bukan genre saya deh ;A; Saya kan sukanya yang angst-angst hahah XD Kepanjangan? Maaf banget deh hehe :D

Ngomong-ngomong, yang eskrim itu kejadian nyata saya sendiri /WUT? -.-

Yosh! Lunas ya! /lapkeringetttt

**Sign, SachiMalff**

**26 Mei 2014**


End file.
